Eirlys Laboratory
Description This is Eirlys' preliminary set-up. Initially, her own sanctum and laboratory will be in the same building; this will be a single-story wooden house with lots of windows and heavy curtains made of leaves which have been magically melded into sheets. The lab smells heavily of animal musk and autumn flowers. There is a menagerie of various mustelids, kept in pens: a stoat, a weasel, a wolverine, and two mundane polecats. It is unclear whether these animals are present for Eirlys' benefit, or for her companion's. There are potted plants everywhere, holly bushes being most predominant, and some dead foliage where she experiments with growing other types of plants with holly. In the future, she will begin construction of an outdoor laboratory. She will find a well-wooded area and use some Muto Herbam (Mentem) to bring some trees to life, and ask them nicely whether they'll be so kind as to reshape their branches to sequester off an area for her laboratory, in exchange for being well-watered and having the bugs kept out of them. (If for whatever reason some trees turn her down, she'll give them the option of being returned immediately to their original state, rather than waiting for the spont duration to wear off.) Long-term goal is to burn vis into making the trees sentient permanently and beefing them up a bit, and to Muto Animal (Mentem) some woodland creatures to get a guardian or two. Characteristics Size 0 Refinement -1 General Quality 0 Upkeep +1 Safety -2 Warping +2 Health +2 Aesthetics +2 Specializations +3 Animal, +1 Herbam, +2 Muto, +2 experimentation Virtues/Flaws Spacious (minor structure virtue): +2 Safety, +1 Aesthetics The lab has enough spare room that its outfittings can be spread out a little. (This is mostly due to relativity between the building's static size and the layout of the lab itself.) Idyllic Surroundings (free structure virtue): +2 health, +1 aesthetics, +1 An The lab is located some way by itself, in a charming and peaceful location, such as in a beautiful vale or garden. Dedicated Building (free structure virtue): +1 upkeep, +1 aesthetics, +1 Re The lab (and probably the living quarters of the owner) is in its own building, shared with no one else. There are likely to be fewer distractions. Diminutive (minor structure flaw): -1 GQ, -2 safety, -1 health, -1 aesthetics for magi size 0 or more The lab is configured for an especially small magus (Size -1 or less), who may use it normally. However, a normal-sized magus (or a normal-sized assistant) would have (or cause) considerable difficulty. Menagerie (minor outfittings virtue): +1 upkeep, -1 safety, -1 aesthetics, +2 An The lab contains a collection of live animals. Pot Plants (minor outfittings virtue): +1 upkeep, +1 aesthetics, +1 He The lab contains dozens of potted plants. Faerie Ingredients (free supernatural virtue): +1 general quality, -1 upkeep, +1 warping, +1 experimentation, +1 Mu Some of the lab's stores are supplied by faeries, and have beneficial (if sometimes unpredictable) properties. For example, faerie silver is used in place of real silver. Chaotic (minor supernatural flaw): -2 safety, +1 warping, +1 experimentation, +1 Mu The lab or its outfittings are in a constant state of flux or motion. This is mostly due to the many creatures that traffic the area. Features Desk, Cauldron, Animal Pens, Fireplace, Pallet, Summoning Circle, Still, Wax Tablet and Stylus. Personality Traits (due to Warping) Whimsical +1 Nosy +1